


Mütter

by cricri



Series: Undercoververse [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/43185.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mütter

***

"Ich weiß ja nicht, ob meine Mutter so glücklich wäre, wenn sie wüßte, was sie da ausgelöst hat", sagte Boerne, als er wieder reden konnte.

"Du wirst doch wohl in so einem Moment nicht an deine Mutter denken!!" Beinahe hätte er sich verplappert. Aber zum Glück hatte seine Empörung ihn gerettet und in eine andere Richtung gelenkt. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Boerne ...

"Ich habe doch nicht während, sondern nach 'diesem Moment' an meine Mutter gedacht. Das ist etwas vollkommen anderes."

Thiel stöhnte. Es war ja zu befürchten gewesen, daß Boernes Neigung zur Haarspalterei vor nichts, aber auch gar nichts haltmachte.

*** FIN ***


End file.
